


DNYL - Don't need your love

by MinYukine



Category: K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, I guess you could say Fuckboy Minho, M/M, Minho just wants to be loved :(, kpop, minsung - Freeform, non idol, slight angst, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinYukine/pseuds/MinYukine
Summary: Jisung just can't get over his crush on Hyunjin and his friends force him to join the new club called ''DNYL''.There he meets Lee Minho, the heartbreaker of the campus, who Jisung despites.On top of that, Jisung is obliged to spent time with him but finds out that hangin out Minho isn't that bad.Inspired by the DNYL teaser from Nct Dream and Hrvy.





	DNYL - Don't need your love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest story I've ever wrote wowza  
> I hope you guys like it and if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry I'm not a native speaker. :)
> 
> Songs that are mentioned:  
> Broken compass - 3Racha  
> Can't Lie - Ali Gatie  
> DNYL - Nct Dream ft. Hrvy

Jisung plopped down on his seat next to his friends. The noises of the cafeteria annoyed him. Actually, everything annoyed him at this moment. 

‘’Why are you sulking again?’’, Changbin asked without even looking up but instead concentrating on the food before him. He knew if the younger would not approach them with full energy, than something must be wrong. 

‘’Love sucks.’’ It really did. Jisung just could not get over this stupid crush. It became a subconscious move of his. The blond boy’s eyes traveled automatically to Hyunjin and seeing him smile made Jisung all giddy in his stomach. The way the corner of Hyunjin’s mouth reached his eyes, which were almost not visible made Jisung fall for him even more. 

‘’Well, maybe you should stop running after someone you don’t have a chance- oww.’’ Chan, who kicked Changbin under the table took Jisung’s hands in his.  
‘’What Binnie wanted to say was, that you should just try and talk to him. Maybe you two will get along.’’ 

‘’As if I didn’t try that already. Last time I wanted to start a conversation I was so nervous I almost pissed my pants.’’, Jisung whined and took his hands back, ‘’Why can’t my life be like one of these kdramas where we both get assigned for the same school project and we fall in love.’’ 

Changbin began to laugh. ‘’Yeah, keep dreaming- oww- stop kicking me.’’ Chan gave him a furious look. ‘’What Changbin meant was-‘’ 

‘’Ahhm.’’ The oldest was interrupted by a loud voice. ‘‘Mic check 1,2,1,2. Can you hear me?’’  
The voice was coming from the school president, Kim Seungmin, who was standing on a big stage at the end of the cafeteria.  
‘’What’s up fellow students! The sun is shining, it’s a beautiful day.’’  
He observed the crowd to make sure all the attention was on him.  
‘’So, the reason why I’ve turned on this mic today is to talk about the coolest club on our campus, DNYL – Don’t need your love. Now for those who have been dumped, had a breakup, or are dealing with a broken heart, this is the perfect club for you. Have you been cheated on? Do you feel down from all this unrequited love? Are you tired of waiting for that call from you ex? I am. Well, there’s no more of that. You don’t need any more worries. Let’s just have a great time.’’ Seungmin gave the audience a proud smile.  
‘’The rules are simple. First, we don’t talk about love. Second, we don’t cry, especially not about romantic feelings and third, think positively. DNYL, come join our club. Let’s have some fun!’’ He ended his speech with a cheeky wink and left the stage. 

‘’Sungie, maybe this is the perfect club for you.’’ Chan was ecstatic. 

‘’What kinda bullshit is this?’’, Jisung rolled his eyes. 

‘’But Jisungie Hyung.’’, Jeongin finally spoke up, ‘’We don’t want to see you so gloomy anymore.’’ The youngest tried to give Jisung an empathetic smile. He was just too adorable to say no to.

‘’I will consider it.’’, Jisung mumbled, ‘’But I don’t promise anything.’’ 

Chan didn’t even finish listening to him and was already on his way to put Jisung’s name on the list.

-

After the lunchbreak, Chan und Jeongin practically shoved Jisung into the club room.  
The room was well lit thanks to the big windows, which was going well with the warm orange colors of the walls. On the left was a big red couch with two beanbags. In the middle was a big table with some chairs neatly tucked in. Above the table hang a banner that said, ‘Art club’.  
Right, Jisung heard from Changbin that the Art club was moved to the third floor. 

As his view shifted to the right, he saw a brown-haired boy who was standing next to the wall and hung up posters. His uniform was tidy and neat, while his hair perfectly covered his forehead.  
The boy felt the newly approaching presence and turned towards the door.  
‘’Oh, hey. I’m Lee Minho, the vice president. Can I help you?’’ Jisung was well aware who Minho was.

‘’Lee Minho, the ultimate heartbreaker of our campus, is vice president of DNYL?’’ Jisung blurted out without thinking. Minho was known around campus so start relationships with various people, no matter if boy or girl. However, the relationships were never meaningful for him and many broken hearts were being left. ‘’You’ve got to be kidding me.’’ 

Minho took a few steps toward the boys. ‘’You know that I can hear you, right?’’ Even though his smile seemed kind, his sarcastic tone gave it away. 

‘’As if I care.’’ The younger mumbled being taken aback by Minho’s sudden remark. He hated Minho. He was self-centered, rude, egoistic and extremely flirty. He even once flirted with Hyunjin. Well, he smiled at him but that still counts as flirting, right? However, Jisung thought that it was unforgivable. 

‘’You are Han Jisung, right?’’ Minho was still smiling. 

‘’Yeah, why?’’ ‘’Every new member gets someone assigned to them. And you are lucky, I’m the one assigned to you.’’ 

Jisung groaned and looked at Chan, hoping he would get him out of here. The Australian boy just put his hands on Jisung’s shoulder and whispered a ‘’good luck’’ into his hear before he and Jeongin left the club room.  
Minho was still waiting patiently with a silent smile.  
‘’I guess I can’t change anything about it, right?’’ ‘’Nope.’’ _That damn proud smile_ , Jisung thought to himself.

He walked past Minho without even looking at him and sat down on a chair.  
‘’Wow, so eager to begin, huh?’’, Minho laughed. Jisung just rolled his eyes as the brown haired sat down on a chair across from Jisung. 

‘’So, we should start with the questionnaire, so I get to know you a little bit better, okay?’’  
‘’Whatever.’’ Jisung did not seem to be interested in the slightest. He only did this whole thing to quiet down his friends. 

‘’So, question number one: How old are you?’’  
‘’18.’’  
‘’Oh, a freshman. Then you can call me Minho hyung.’’ He teased the younger.  
‘’We are not that close, Lee Minho-ssi.’’ Jisung put extra emphasis on the last syllable. Minho just laughed. 

‘’Question Two: What do you like to do in your free time?’’  
‘’Make music and maybe rap a little bit.’’ Jisung’s answer was hesitant.  
‘’You rap?’’  
‘’Try to make fun of it and I will punch you.’’ Minho now laughed even harder and it angered Jisung.  
‘’Maybe I can ask Seungminnie if you could rap something on the next school festival.’’  
Jisung knew he was teasing him, and it made his blood boil. He hated it when people made fun of the things, he was passionate about. 

‘’You know what, I will leave.’’ And with that, Jisung stood up and left the club room. 

-

‘’Why are you already back?’’ Chan asked confused. 

‘’Lee Minho is a complete asshole. How the hell am I supposed spent my precious time with him?’’ 

‘’Are you sure you’re not overreacting?’’ The Australian sighed deeply. 

‘’I am not.’’ 

‘’Jisung, I have known you for many years already and I’m sure you hate him for no apparent reason.’’ Jisung avoided eye contact, because he knew Chan was right. But hell no, he would never concede it. 

‘’Yeah.’’, Changbin threw in, ‘’I’ve talked to him a couple times because he’s friends with Felix. The rumors are literally too much. He’s really fun to be around.’’ 

‘’True, Woojin Hyung is also friends with him.’’ 

‘’What? Both of your boyfriends are friends with my enemy? That’s backstabbing!’’ 

Changbin face became red. ‘’H-huh? Felix is not my boyfriend.’’  
‘’Not until you confess to him.’’, Jisung scoffed. Everybody who had eyes could see the feelings Changbin and the freckled boy had for each other.

‘’Sungie, please. Try again. If you do, we will get you cheesecake.’’  
Jisung’s eyes suddenly lit up. ‘’Really? You will get me cheesecake?’’ Chan nodded.  
‘’Well, in this case, I will try it again.’’ 

-

The club room was empty the next day when Jisung entered it again.  
He sighed. _You’re doing it for the cheesecake. You’re doing it for the cheesecake,_  
He made himself comfortable on the couch until he catches sight of some papers on the table. Jisung’s curiosity got the best of him.  
The first paper was his own questionnaire. The second one was Minho’s.  
‘’Age: 20, Junior.’’ He whispered out loud. ‘’Things I like to do in my free time: Dance and sing.’’ _Of course, the perfect Minho is good at dancing and also singing._ He scoffed to himself. _I wonder how his singing and my rapping would sound together, though._  
After realizing his own thinking, Jisung shook his head as hard as he could, so maybe the thoughts would leave his head.  
_No, no, no. no. What are you thinking, Han Jisung?_

After half an hour, Minho also entered the room.  
‘’You’re late.’’ Jisung said which was confusing the other.  
‘’I didn’t know we would meet again after you left yesterday.’’ ‘’Well, but I’m here.’’ 

‘’So, how does his whole club thing work?’’ The younger went on.  
‘’Well, the intention of the club is to get your mind freed of what gives you a hard time, especially if it involves love.’’  
‘’And how am I going to do that?’’ Jisung further asked.  
‘’Like I already said last time, everybody gets assigned a partner and they are going to spent time together. Helping each other to think more positively, you know?’’  
Jisung had thousand ideas that were better than to spent time with Lee Minho.  
_Cheesecake, Cheesecake, Cheesecake. You’re doing it for a good cause._

Jisung put his arms on the table and rested his head on them while they were thinking of ideas what they could do together. Well, rather Minho thought of ideas and Jisung hoped he could go home soon. 

‘’Cinema?’’ The older suggested. 

‘’I would rather watch a movie by myself, in my room.’’

‘’The Zoo?’’ 

‘’I don’t like seeing animal in cages.’’

‘’So, what do you think about the amusement park?’’

‘’I hate rollercoaster.’’ 

‘’What are you, a baby?’’ ‘’Lee Minho-ssi, I swear to god.’’  
‘’Okay, okay. I’m sorry.’’ Minho giggled. He didn’t seem sorry at all. 

As Minho looked down on his phones to search for more suitable ideas, it gave Jisung time to properly study the others face. It seemed flawless.  
Big brown eyes with double eyelids. A small nose with a tiny mole. His pink lips were forming a pout showing that he was deep in thoughts. 

‘’Aha!’’ Minho’s loud exclamation startled the younger. ‘’How do you feel about cats?’’  
‘’Uhm, I think they’re cute.’’  
‘’Perfect, then we’re going to a cat café.’’  
‘’A what?’’ ‘’Don’t you know cat cafes? Its like a normal café but with cats walking around.’’ Minho seemed so excited. 

‘’Fine by me. The cheesecake better be worth it.’’ Jisung mumbled the last part.  
‘’What did you say?’’ ‘’Nothing.’’ 

-

Minho explained to him that club meetings were usually on a Thursday, so they settled to meet at the gate on Thursday after school.  
As they entered the café Minho immediately fondly ‘awwed’ at the cats that cuddled up to their legs. They both petted some before searching for a suitable spot to sit down.  
After they found a nice table next to the window, a waitress approached the them. She seemed clearly interested in Minho by laughing at everything he said and never letting her eyes leave his face. Jisung could only roll his own eyes at the sight. 

After the waitress left Jisung asked trying to sound as unbothered as possible, ‘’Not going to ask for her number?’’  
Minho who was picking up a cat and putting it on his lap looked Jisung in confusion. ‘’No, why would I?’’  
‘’She was flirting with you. She still ogling you from the counter. As if you don’t enjoy it.’’  
‘’Jealous someone is flirting with me?’’, the older teased.  
‘’You wish. It’s not like it’s a date.’’ Jisung mumbled whereupon Minho sighed.  
‘’It’s still disrespectful to do that when you are literally sitting in front of me.’’ ‘’Whatever.’’

The waitress came back with two iced americanos, a piece of cheesecake and a piece of strawberry cake. Jisung suddenly remembered that Chan still owns him a cheesecake.  
The waitress left after winking at Minho and for some reason, it irritated the blond haired. 

The whole time they did not talk much. Minho tried to start multiple conversations but Jisung blocked off every single on with unsatisfactory replies. 

Minho rubbed the belly of the cat on his lap until it purred and looked at it in awe.  
‘’You seem to like cats.’’ Jisung blurted out without thinking.  
Minho shyly rubbed his neck. ‘’Yeah, I do. I have 3 cats myself.’’  
‘’Woah, really three?’’ ‘’Yeah, you wanna see a picture?’’ Jisung nodded.  
‘’This is Soonie, she’s the oldest. I adopted her when I was in middle school.’’ He swiped to the next picture. ‘’That’s Doongie. I adopted her from a friend. She’s a real brat.’’ He giggled. ‘’And that is Dori, the youngest. I adopted her recently from an abandon cat’s website.’’ Minho hat the same sparkles in his eyes when Jisung talked about music.

‘’Which one is your favorite?’’ ‘’I’m like a parent. It’s impossible to have a favorite child.’’ Jisung laughed. ‘’Wow, that’s the first time I heard to laugh.’’ ‘’Yeah, whatever.’’

Changbin was right. It was almost impossible to dislike Minho, but his pride was bigger, and he would never admit that he thought Minho was fun to be around.

-

Their meetings became more frequent. Even though club meetings were officially every Thursday after school, Minho was the one who got in touch with Jisung to arrange another encounter with the younger.  
Jisung, however, never declined, thinking he could also benefit from the meetings. If he spends his time getting annoyed because of Minho, he wouldn’t think about Hyunjin. 

They spent their day getting coffee and sitting down on a blanket at the park near the pond.  
In progress of their meetings, Jisung slowly got tired of always blocking every conversation Minho started, so he just gave in. 

‘’How did you start doing music?’’ Minho asked carefully, not wanting Jisung to have the same reaction as last time he started this topic.  
The younger sighed, ‘’I just started writing when I was feeling down and I just continued doing it. Music is something that makes me feel free.’’  
‘’I feel the same.’’ The brown haired agreed. ‘’I dance or do music in whatever mood I am. Sad, Happy, Frustrated. It’s something I can cope with everything. It’s like music is the only thing that can understand me in this moment.’’  
Jisung was baffled. He never thought in a million years he could relate to Minho. 

‘’How did you start?’’ It was now Jisung’s turn to ask.  
‘’I began dancing since I had the ability to and I always wanted to do music like my favorite idols. So, I went to get guitar and piano lessons.’’ The older replied. His eyes sparkled and he seemed so pure, like a little kid. 

‘’You want to hear something I worked on?’’ Jisung didn’t know what had overcome him, but he wanted to show Minho this private side of him, because Minho seemed to be equally ardent about it.  
The other nodded enthusiastically.  
‘’Promise that you won’t make fun of me.’’ Jisung said while handing out a side of his headphones.  
‘’I promise.’’ Minho chuckled. 

Jisung’s finger scrolled a few seconds through his music library when he finally found a song he wanted to show the other and a soft but at the same time dark beat filled their ears. 

_The few miles of divided road always leave me with unanswered questions of infinite possibilities._  
_I wonder if it’ll be different with others, looking watchfully_  
_If the path I’m on is wrong, I’ll get flustered for no reason._  
_I’m worrying for so many things that my head is spinning again._  
_I’m left to rely on a broken compass to swim in an open sea._  
_I’m heading towards a mysterious goal without going to the right direction_  
_About music? Even when people turn away, we aren’t lonely_  
_As long as I stay with my heart  
_ _I can rely on a broken compass_

‘’Wow, Jisung. That was really good.’’ Minho began.  
‘’Thanks.’’ Jisung didn’t know why, but Minho complementing him made him flustered.  
For outsiders, I didn’t seem to be a big deal, but Jisung just showed Minho a piece of himself, which he had only revealed to his closest friends.  
He presented him his thoughts, emotions and his vulnerability. Everything packed into a song. He did not know why he showed it to Minho out of all people, but it seemed right. 

‘’It’s already half past 9.’’ The younger stated. He didn’t even realize how fast time passed by.  
‘’Yeah, it’s already gotten dark.’’ Minho said while standing up. ‘’Let me walk you home.’’  
‘’No need. I’m not a girl and it’s not like we’re friends.’’ Jisung announced while putting the cover into his backpack.  
‘’Oh, Okay. See you, then.’’  
Jisung could have sworn he saw a disappointed expression on Minho’s face but brushed it off, thinking his mind played a trick on him. Because, he was right. They were not friends and Minho probably thought the same. They are clubmates who only distracted each other. Nothing more.  
Even though this thought gave Jisung’s heart a sting. 

-

‘’Finally finished.’’ Jisung announced while closing his laptop. He finally completed his history assignment. Man, history sucks. 

He stretched his arms when a ‘ping’ sound teared him out of his thoughts. It was his phone.  
Jisung groaned as he remembered his phone was at the opposite of his room. Debating wheatear, he should stand up or not, he did it anyway.  
‘’Chan is better not be sending some dumb memes.’’ But as he unlocked his phone he was taken aback. 

**_Lee Minho-ssi:_ ** _  
Pack your things, I’m going to pick you up_

__**Jisungie:**  
???  
It's literally 8pm on a weekend. 

Jisung was confused. Club activities never took place on weekends.

**_Lee Minho-ssi:_ ** _  
I’ll be there in 15 minutes._

‘’I’m going out.’’ His mom looked up from the magazine and gave him a smile.  
‘’Okay, be careful, sweetie.’’ Even though it was already late, she was happy that Jisung got out of his room. He was always busy doing either schoolwork or music.

When Jisung stepped out of his house a black car already waited for him.  
‘’Where did you get my address?’’ He asked as he got in. ‘’Felix got it from Changbin.’’  
‘’What a traitor.’’, Jisung muttered. ‘’And where are we going?’’  
‘’To the beach’’ Minho was quitter then usual.  
‘’Do you want to go swimming or what? I’m not going to skinny dip with you.’’ Even though it was a joke, slight panic could be heard in Jisung’s voice.  
‘’No, you idiot. Just watching the sunset, the stars. Take in the atmosphere.’’  
‘’Are you trying to be romantic, or what?’’ Never would have Jisung thought that he would feel comfortable enough around Minho to joke around.  
But Minho just slightly chuckled. He was behaving weirdly. 

It was roughly a 15 Minute ride that was filled with silence between the two boys and lo-fi music that the car radio was playing.  
When they arrived, Jisung breathed in deeply. Beaches at night had that ambience that he liked. Being the only ones there, the beach felt almost abandoned. As if time stood still and this place belonged to them only. 

After they made themselves comfortable on the sand, Jisung asked what was on his mind the whole car ride. ‘’So, why did you bring me here and not a friend of yours?’’ 

‘’The intention of DYNL was it to get your head clear with your partner, wasn’t it?’’ 

‘’Did something happen?’’ 

‘’Saw my ex-boyfriend with their new lover. Kinda hurt.’’ 

Jisung felt weird. On the one side, he still couldn’t stand Minho, but on the other side he genuinely cared about him. During the time he spent with him, he completely forgot about Hyunjin.

‘’You wanna talk about it?’’ 

‘’Nope, that’s against the rules, remember?’’  
Jisung thought the rules were stupid. He wanted to know what made Minho sad and maybe talking about it would make him feel better.

‘’Let’s just lie here and look at the stars.’’, Minho interrupted Jisung’s thoughts. 

Another thing Jisung thought was weird about Minho. Jisung never felt awkward when they were sitting in silence. It was kind of comforting just having Minho’s presence next to him. 

‘’Oh, a shooting star. Make a wish!’’ Minho shouted excitingly. ‘’What did you wish for?’’, the older immediately asked.  
‘’For you to be happy.’’, Jisung mumbled so that only he could hear himself.  
‘’What did you say?’’  
‘’I said, I’m not telling or else it won’t be granted.’’ 

-

‘’Ah Jisung!’’ He turned around to see his teacher Mr. Choi. He was one of the few teachers that teaches with joy. He also was quick with dry remarks when a student was being annoying in class.  
‘’Could you do me a favor and bring this stack of paper into the home economic room?’’ Jisung sighed but even though it already after school and he was about to leave, the blond haired couldn’t deny a request from his favorite teacher and nodded.

Jisung was on his way to the classroom when he heard gentle sounds that came from the music room. He tiptoed to the door, put the stack of paper on the floor and slid down the wall. 

_And If life was a song_  
_This would be my favorite song_  
_I wrote this when you're gone  
_ _Wonder when you're coming home_

Jisung was sure that this was the most beautiful voice he has ever heard in his entirely life. The singing perfectly faded into the guitar sound.  
He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes to take in as much as music as possible. 

_Or if you're coming home_  
_You been gone hella long  
_ _And I'd been all alone_

__

__

_You used to be comfort zone_  
_Used to be my one_  
_And only one I wanna hold_  
_Remember you would wanna hold me_  
_Falling in my arms_  
_So I fell for you  
_ _Foolish move that I fell for you_

_'Cause baby, yeah, I need you_  
_I would never leave you_  
_Wonder how you left me  
_ _You left me feeling empty_

_And I can’t lie, you’re see through_  
_I cannot believe you_  
_Even though you did me wrong  
_ _For some reason I need you_

_And I can’t lie, I miss you_  
_I forgot them issues_  
_How could you forget me  
_ _When I couldn't forget yo-_

Jisung opened his eyes when the melody was replaced by muffled sobbing.  
He knew it was wrong, but he could not help it and pushed the door a little bit to open it. By doing this, he made a little noise and the face of the boy, who sat on the floor of the music room shoot up. 

There he was, the boy he thought he hated the most, crying.  
Minho interrupted the silence and began to shout, ‘’What the fuck Jisung? Where you eavesdropping?’’ The brown-haired boy stood up and walked towards to door. 

‘’I- uhh- No, I-‘’ Jisung’s mind went blank. 

‘’Save it. Don’t you dare tell a soul that you saw me.’’ Minho never used this harsh tone with Jisung. This being his last words, he pushed the door loudly all the way open and walked away.  
The only thing Jisung could do was whisper a quiet ‘’Shit’’ while burying his face into his hands. 

-

The image of Minho crying replayed over and over again in Jisung’s mind.  
He laid in his bed trying to process what happened today.  
‘’I’ve never seen Minho so defenseless.’’ He whispered and hugged his bear plushie. He got the urge to hug him and to wipe away his tears.  
To tell him that everything will be alright.  
‘’Who hurt you this bad, Lee Minho? And why do I care?’’ 

-

Jisung walked into club room, which was empty.  
It felt like a dejavu of the second day he came here. He remembered how much he despised Minho back then. Jisung says he still does but deep down he developed a soft spot for the older. 

Even after half an hour there was no Minho in sight.  
Jisung felt as if he went back to zero. It was true, at first, he hated Minho.  
He thought he was egoistic and found his straight forwardness weird. But he came to get attached to the boy, even though he wouldn’t admit it. He looked forward to their weekly meetings that almost became daily.  
He missed his unique laugh, his box smile, the way his eyes lit up when he talked about his cats, the way he always tried to talk about things Jisung was passionate about or his mole on his nose.  
_Shit, I think I’m in love with Minho._

-

Jisung didn’t see Minho for more than a week. He tried to text or call him, but he never answered.  
It became a daily routine to walk past the club room, just in case Minho was there. 

It was Wednesday afternoon, almost every student left the school. Jisung was still lingering around because for some reason he did not was to go home yet.  
He followed his tradition and walked past the club room. To his surprise, Minho was sitting there, face directed to the window.  
Jisung took a deep breath and entered the room. 

‘’Minho Hyung?’’ Minho turned his head startled to the door but remained quiet. ‘’Hyung, can we talk?’’ Jisung tried to build a connection by walking a few steps forward. But he was only met with silence. ‘’I know, I shouldn’t have don’t this but-‘’

‘’Jisung, mind you own business. Just Forget what you saw and move on.’’ Minho’s tone sounded bitter and it clicked in Jisung’s mind. His own words getting louder.  
‘’I can’t just forget what I saw, you idiot. Every time I close my fucking eyes, I see you. Sitting there, crying. And I hate that there’s nothing I can do against it.’’  
The only sound that could be heard now was breathing. 

‘’I- I thought you hated me?’’ 

‘’Yeah, I thought so too.’’ Jisung’s word became quite again. ‘’But I want you to keep teasing me and be cocky again, even though you’re annoying as hell like that.’’ He cleared his throat ‘’I thought I like Hyunjin, but I guess it was just a shallow crush. I-I guess I like you.’’  
Minho’s eyes were forming tears and it didn’t take long until they were falling down his cheeks. ‘’Minho Hyung?’’ Jisung was scared to say something wrong so he put his arms around the older. 

Minho’s breathing became unsteady and he almost chocked on his tears.  
‘’Why? Why would you like me?’’ 

Jisung was in disbelieve after hearing these words. Minho, who always radiated confidence was questioning himself.  
He took Minho’s face in hands und looked him deep in the eyes. ‘’How could I not like you? You are funny, charming, hardworking and intelligent.’’ 

Minho failed to keep eye contact. ‘’I just don’t want to get hurt anymore. Maybe I’m just too sensitive.’’ 

‘’You are not too sensitive, and you are not overreacting. If it hurts you, then it hurts you. I just don’t want to see you hurt anymore.’’ ‘’Thank you, Jisung. Really.’’

‘’Do you mind telling me what hurt you?’’ The younger slowly took his hands from Minho’s face and put them around the other ones. 

‘’My ex-boyfriend.’’ Minho began tears dwelling up his eyes. Jisung was quick to wipe them away. ‘’He- He cheated on me multiple times and treated me like garbage. Made me believe I’m not worthy of love. But the worst part is, even though its already been some time, I can’t seem forget about his hurtful words and actions.’’  
Jisung gave him a look full of pity. He truly felt bad for Minho. He wanted him to experience nothing but happiness.  
‘’I kind of build barriers around me. Acted like a cocky asshole. Slept around, thought that could fill the void he left. I thought that would prevent me from getting hurt. I never wanted to show anyone how vulnerable I actually am.’’ He sighed and his glassy eyes went to Jisung’s.  
‘’But then you came.’’ Minho mumbled. The others breath stocked. ‘’I’ve already noticed you long before you joined this club. The way you laugh so loud, not caring about the people around you or the stars in your eyes when you talk about music. Even though you hated me, you were still glowing. And maybe I’m the worst person in the universe, but I want to try my best for you.’’ Minho chuckled but it wasn’t a happy chuckle. His laugh contained only sadness. ‘’I guess I just want to say that I like you too, Jisung. But I didn’t want to experience heartache all over again.’’ 

Jisung had a strong weird feeling inside of his chest that was impossible to describe in words. He took Minho’s face in his hands again. ‘’Minho, I don’t just like you. I’m completely head over heels for you.’’

-

They were still sitting in the clubroom in silence, their fingers intertwined.  
Jisung broke the silence with a soft chuckle. 

‘’What’s so funny?’’ Minho asked curiously.

‘’Are you even aware that you already broke all rules of you own club.’’ 

‘’What do you mean?’’ 

‘’Well, the first rule you broke was that we’re not allowed to talk about love. The second rule that you broke is, that we’re not allowed to cry. And the last one is to think positively, but your thinking was quite negative.’’ 

‘’Oh, well, then I should probably leave this club.’’ Minho stood up and walked towards the door, but Jisung grabbed his wrist. 

‘’I was joking.’’ He mumbled. 

‘’But you’re right, Jisung. I guess I have to make up for it.’’ 

‘’What are you planning to do?’’ 

Minho moved his face closer to Jisung’s. His eyes were focusing on the younger’s lips.  
‘’Maybe a kiss will make up for it?’’ Jisung gulped and closed his eyes. Minho cupped the younger’s face with his hand and placed his lips hesitant on Jisung’s, not wanting to rush.  
The kiss was short and innocent but contained so much emotion. Both boys began to giggle, pulling each other into their arms until Minho spoke up again. 

‘’Did I ever tell you how the club was created?’’ 

‘’No, I don’t think so.’’ 

‘’Well, actually the only reason this club exist is because of your ex-crush.’’ 

‘’Hyunjin? Was this club his idea?’’ Jisung’s eyes widened. 

‘’Not quite. In fact, I’m not allowed to tell you this, but I guess as my boyfriend now, you’ve got privileges.’’ Jisung blushed at the word ‘boyfriend’. Minho caught up fast and chuckled.  
‘’You’re so cute.’’ Th older cupped the younger’s cheeks endearingly.  
‘’You wanted to tell me something.’’ Jisung was embarrassed and tried to break free of Minho’s hands. 

‘’Oh right, Actually Hyunjin is in a relationship.’’ 

‘’Really? With who?’’ Jisung was happy that the words he feared the most don’t have an effect on his anymore. 

‘’With Seungmin.’’ The blonde’s jaw dropped. ‘’Wait, what? Our School president is in a relationship with the Hwang Hyunjin?’’ Minho nodded. 

‘’Hyunjin and Seungmin had a minor fight, but Seungmin is incredible petty, so he created DNYL. After like 2 hours of announcing the club, they already made up and he wanted to shut down the club.’’ 

‘’Why didn’t he?’’ Jisung asked while tilting his head to the side. 

‘’I asked him not to do it.’’ Minho replied with a smile on his lips.  
‘’What was the reason?’’ 

‘’You.’’

Jisung blushed again and pointed his index finger on himself. The other chuckled.  
‘’Yes, you. Even though you hated me, I genuinely wanted to get to know you.’’ 

-

Jisung was walking through the school halls after his last lesson when he suddenly felt a heavy weight on his back. He immediately recognized the cologne of the boy who jumped on him.  
It has already been almost a month since Minho and Jisung started dating and he couldn’t be happier.

‘’Jisung, I want to show you something.’’ Minho whispered into his ear. 

‘’What is it, Hyung?’’ The older slowly put his feet back on the ground and grabbed Jisung’s hand while pulling him after himself. 

‘’I wrote a new song and I wanted to show you first.’’  
Jisung was happy to be the first person to listen to Minho’s song. Music was truly something that connected them even more.

Entering the music room, Minho immediately grabbed a guitar and sat down while Jisung’s mimics the last action. 

‘’It’s a song to replace the old one. The one you heard a month ago when I was alone in this room.’’ Jisung pulled up his eyebrows and gave Minho all of his attention. The other took a deep breath after adjusting the instrument. 

_Yeah, you and I fell in too deep_  
_Love, hate, no in between_  
_Too little, too late for us,_  
_Those dimples on your face_  
_Don't work the same these days  
_ _It’s clear we've both had enough,_

_You think it's my heart you’re holding_  
_You still think you're all that i need,_  
_I know we're fire and ocean,  
_ _You ain't got nothing on me_

_I don't need your love_  
_If you're waiting for a comeback, hold on_  
_I don't need your love  
_ _If you think i'm gonna come back. I won’t_

_I don’t need your love_  
Don't need it  
Don’t need, need it, no  
Don't need it  
I don't need your love 

Minho put his guitar down. ‘’Because I’ve got something better now. I’ve got you, Jisung.’’ 

‘’I’m cringing.’’ 

Minho groaned, ‘’Sungie, I’m trying to be romantic here.’’ 

The younger laughed and put his arms around the others neck.  
‘’I know, I know.’’ He looked deep into his eyes. ‘’I’m happy to be yours. I love you, Minho Hyung.’’ 

‘’I love you too, Sungie.’’ 

(‘’Then I guess you get assigned for Jisung.’’ 

‘’Hm? I don’t wanna get assigned to him.’’ 

Seungmin knitted his eyebrows in confusion. ‘’What do you mean You don’t wanna? You literally begged me to let this club exist, so you get to spent time with Jisung. He’s literally the only member besides us and now you don’t wanna get associated with him?’’ 

Minho groaned. ‘’I just- I don’t know how to handle this.’’  
The red haired stared at minho for a couple of seconds and sighed.  
He then walked over to him and out an arm around his shoulder. 

‘’Hyung, you need to move on. I know it hurts, but if you keep this up you will miss something beautiful. This asshole is keeping you from living your life to the fullest. You deserve to be happy. Maybe Jisung can give it to you.’’ 

Minho smiled. ‘’Thanks, Minnie.’’ 

‘’Always. Now if you will excuse me, I need to annoy my boyfriend.’’ Minho showed Seungmin a disgusted expression but as the red haired left the room, his face displayed disorientation. 

Maybe Seungmin was right. Maybe Jisung was different. Maybe he can give him happiness.)


End file.
